The Capitol Games
by cait09
Summary: This is after Mockingjay when the districts are hosting a Hunger Games for the Capitol. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss's POV**

This feeling was so unnatural. Heading to a reaping without having a fear for my family swelling in my gut, or hunger for that matter. My fear of having kids, just to send them out to die was no-longer a risk to me. But I still wasn't comfortable with someone else's children being sentenced to death. I stared vacantly out the window as the green meadow whizzed past the train. The train that delivered Peeta and I to our fate was now free for anyone to ride through the districts. But this wasn't a free choice, I am required to attend the reaping, due to being the rebellion's Mockingjay. Peeta sat beside me scribbling away in his notebook, drawing something beautiful.  
The landscape soon changed dramatically as we entered the Capitol, several degrees worse than its former 'glory'. As we drove past I recognised the streets where I had experienced so many negative memories; Mitchell agonisingly suspended in the air...Boggs...  
We soon arrived at the station. Peeta's hand on my wrist pulled me out of my sudden grief as the train pulled to a stop, as he helped me rise to my feet, ready to dismount the train. Walking through the crowded streets we passed the sink hole in the ground where I had failed to kill Gale to save him from torture. In hind-sight I'm glad, else I won't have Gale with me today. When we arrived in the square my worst memory hit me hard in the chest, leaving me gasping for air. Prim...  
The square was now pristine again, thoroughly cleaned. But I could almost see Prim's remains across the cobbled square, sending another stab of pain through my chest. A steady flow of people was beginning to flood into the square, some Capitol tributes, others spectators eager to have tables turned. I see where they are coming from but I can't bring myself to think in the same way: no-one should have this inflicted on them. Not even the Capitol. But my need to avenge Prim overpowered any motherly instincts.

Peeta led by the elbow to the far end of the square where a small stage had been erected in front of Snow's old mansion. Once standing centre stage along side some of the council members I looked out around the square taking everything in. On balconies and on top of buildings were people from the districts, either now residing in the Capitol apartments or making a special day trip. On the floor of the square stood row after row of Capitol children, no-longer so distinguishable. Behind them stood their parents. The sight of their faces were a little unnerving, seeing them drowned with anxiety rather than plastered with fake smiles. My eyes then narrowed in on a young girl, two rows back on the far right. Her braided blonde hair reminded me loosely of Prim. It seemed I couldn't go anywhere in the Capitol without constant reminders of my sister. This is why I'm glad I stayed in district 12, where only happier memories can remind me. Gazing at her delicate face I knew instantly that it was staring at Snow's grandaughter, Elizabeth, but I couldn't find it in me to feel any hate for her blood. It just didn't seem fair.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

Nerves shook my body as I stood shoulder to shoulder with every other Capitol child, like cattle in a pen. I felt the eyes of district people appraising us, weighing me down. The heaviest eyes of all: Katniss Everdeen's. She stood in black on the stage, her whole face blank and emotionless. And to think I had been hoping for her as she fought her games. I stood silently, staring back as I waited of her to seal our fate.  
Eventually a voice rose above the noise of the crowd, intensified be the microphone stood centre stage.  
'Welcome to the Capitol Games.' Paylor boomed through the microphone. A lump formed in my throat, making it hard to swallow, as I tensed in nervous anticipation.  
'Twelve boys and twelve girls names will be drawn from the bowls, and you will fight to the death. As usual, ladies first.' She called almost mockingly. 'Katniss?' She continued signalling towards the bowl. Katniss followed her hand and took her place behind the girl's reaping bowl. She threw her had in hastily diving to the bottom before plucking out a single slip of paper. She handed it dutifully over to Paylor before retreating to her previous position.  
'Sophie Castor!' she announced crisply. A squat girl emerged from the crowds after a few gentle shoves: no-one wanted to provoke the rebel guards who met her in the walkway. I didn't recognise her name but I still pitied her. One name down eleven to go...

The process was repeated several more times running slickly: Katherine, Amelia, Anne-Marie, Marilyn. That name threw me into a panic. Of all the people my best friend. I couldn't see her die. My private panic distracted me blocking out the sound. Then I felt several elbows nudge me as I looked up to see Katniss staring directly at me, a hint of sadness wahsed across her face.  
'Elizabeth Snow.' Paylor's voice repeated. My breathing started to quicken as I felt my feet shuffle slowly towards the stage. Not only would I have to see my best friend die but now I might end up being to one to do it.  
The rest of the reaping blurred past, the names only an echo in the back of my head as I stood beside Marilyn gazing helplessly into the crowed. My worst fear was coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. Thank you for reading the last chapter, please review! :)**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

The shock of the reaping still hadn't worn off as I sat on the faded blue sofa waiting for my chance to have a last conversation with my loved ones. After what seemed like forever the large splintering old doors creaked open revealing a group of three rebels. They entered the room in synchronization followed by my mother. She was wearing a deep blue dress with her hair flowing down her back.  
'Mum.' I whispered rising from my spot on the sofa.  
'My little baby.' She said, her voice cracking half way though. She hastily walked over to where I stood and enveloped me in her arms. My face pressed into her shoulder, her familiar sent calming me slightly, I began mumbling hollow words of comfort.  
'You have to believe in yourself.' She whispered pulling away and pawing at her tear streaks. The last time I had seen her cry was when Grandpa died. This thought sunk to the pit of my stomach, the foundations for my rebuilding nerves.  
She pulled a small blue necklace from her pocket and pressed it firmly into the palm of my hand.  
'This was your grandmother's.' She muttered 'She wore it on her wedding day. I hope it can bring you luck as it did me.'  
She kissed me firmly on the forehead and smoothed back my wind tousled hair.  
'I'll be praying for you.' She said as the rebels approached to escort her out of the room. She kissed me again on the forehead and squeezed my hand tight. Then she was gone.

I sat back on the sofa, now alone in the room. Not expecting any more company, I allowed my emotions to spill over. Tears began rolling down my cheeks and the thought hit me, _I may never see my mother again._  
The doors opened abruptly for a second time, taking me by surprise and jolting me out of my misery. My head snapped up to see who was coming, only to be completely taken aback. In front of me stood the Mockingjay herself, Katniss Everdeen. I was immediately confused, at a complete loss as to why she was here.  
'Elizabeth Snow?' she asked smoothly, not really wanting an answer. She crossed the room delicately and sat on the complete opposite end of the sofa. 'I'm sorry you were chosen, I pity your mother.' She said firmly with little emotion. 'The reaping was not fixed.' she continued briskly. 'I thought that you should know. I also thought I should tell you that I do not hold any grudges against you. Snow was your Grandfather, you're not him and you can't help being born into this.' I opened my mouth to reply but she was already half way to the door. Then she turned to face me one last time, 'May the odds be ever in your favour.' she said quickly before exiting the room altogether.

 **Katniss's POV**

Walking away from Elizabeth's room I felt as though a small weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I hadn't wanted her to fight in the games with the weight of her ties to snow, and the blame, weighting her down. I knew it was hard enough to fight with your head screwed on straight, let alone when your brain was being distracted by various thoughts or images. I exited out of the wide double doors and trotted down the staircase back into the square, trying to focus solely on which route I would take to the meeting, to try and prevent myself from letting my brain be absorbed by its haunting memories.  
I headed briskly through the Capitol, still ill at ease with the streets being filled with normal former district members rather than the ridiculously dressed, circus of Capitol people. I quickly arrived at the venue of the meeting Paylor had organised shortly before the reaping.  
Once I had reached the top of a narrow staircase I pushed through into the first room on the right where, inside, there was a grand dining table with various important figures sat around it. Among them were: Paylor, sitting at the head; Haymitch, as drunk as ever and Peeta sitting waiting with an empty chair beside him. I shimmied down the side of the room and drew the chair back making as little noise as possible.  
'Well, now that we are all here' Paylor began throwing me a meaningful glance, 'we may begin. Now that the tributes have been chosen, we will soon be moving them into the new accommodation in the training centre. Their practice will begin in a few days so they aren't _completely_ useless in the arena...'  
Paylor continued slickly through the rest of the meeting being the dominant speaker, discussing arrangements for the games. I found that I didn't take a particular interest in it all as I knew, one way or another, eleven tributes would die within the month.  
'I think that's everything.' Paylor finished, 'Any questions?' The room remain silent as its temporary inhabitants mulled over the new information. 'Brilliant.' Paylor said signalling the end of the meeting. 'Now I must go and see to the tributes movement.' Paylor snapped up a pile of documents then walked briskly out of the room letting the door swing shut behind her. Slowly everyone got up and left the room until only Haymitch, Peeta and I remain.  
'Well,' Haymitch gargled, taking a swig from his liquor bottle, 'they aint gonna last long.' With that he clumsily stumbled to his feet and left after the others. With Haymitch's words I suddenly wished I had listen more closely as I couldn't grasp any of the facts Haymitch could have been hinting towards.  
'You coming.' Peeta said cocking his head towards the door.  
'Yeah, sure.' I mumbled following him to the door hand in hand.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

'Follow us.' A burly looking man grunted before returning back into the corridor. I stood stiffly, my eyelids starting to droop as the panic and shock began to wear off. Taking slow even steps across the room I headed out into the corridor to where four rebels were waiting. They only acknowledge my appearance with a brief glance before flanking me on all sides and heading out the door and towards the training centre.  
Once out on the street I was joined by the rest of the tributes, all with the same look of worry spread across their pale faces. As we were marched through the streets, district people who now lived in the Capitol stared us down from their balconies and open windows. They couldn't wait for us to start dying. I wished deep down that us Capitol children would stick together and not fight, but I knew all too well that people would turn as soon as the threat became real.  
After about half an hour walking, we arrived at the training centre. Rather than heading for the lift as the tributes had every other year we stayed on the first floor heading down a narrow corridor followed by a single flight of stairs. At the end of the corridor was a plain oak door, very different from the rest of the extravagantly designed building. Behind the door was a dimly lit room with uniform metal beds lining the walls, which where stained a muddy cream. The floor had been stripped back to the wooded boards and the ceiling was starting to peel.  
The rebels led me to the end of the narrow room and deposited me to the bed on the far left before turning to leave. The same was done to the rest of the tributes and when the last rebel left the door was slammed shut followed by a lock clunking across leaving us trapped in this dank room.

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying this, I will try and update at least once a week. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Susanne Collins. Please review!**

 **Elizabeth's POV (Three days later)**

I woke with a sore back, breathing heavily. My body had a thin screen of sweat clinging to it as I tried to remind myself, _it was just a dream._ My eyes slowly began to adjust to the dark of the room as I stiffly propped myself up on my elbows. There rest of the tribute were sleeping soundly with only two tossing about. From underneath the door came a sliver of light. I knew that we would be escorted to the training rooms soon, so I didn't bother trying to sleep - risking another round of nightmares.  
As I expected a small group of rebels came sauntering into the room barking orders at us to get dressed. Everyone immediately snapped awake bar Sophie who remained under the haze of sleep. This aggravated the rebels, the one at the head of the group giving her bed a hard shove with her foot, jolting her awake. Everyone now on their feet, the rebels lead us out of the stale room and out into the fresher air on the entrance floor. Once out in the hall they split us into two groups: boys and girls, and then lead us out to separate rooms, boys on floor one, girls on two.  
Once inside the old tribute rooms the rebels handed us each a heap of clothes and then went and stood outside the door. The six of us girls spread out to different areas of the suite to get changed. Once done, we assembled back in the living room and waited for the rebels to re-enter the room. We were all dressed identically: tough trainers, tight fitting trousers and thin tops with sleeves coming down to just below the elbow. Everything was black, with small amounts of burgundy piping on the trousers.

We were soon reassembled in the hallway on the ground floor. We stood there only long enough for everyone to arrive before the rebels led us off again down a long corridor. At the end was a room with rows of benches and two TVs. Behind that was a room that I knew but had never been. The training room.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry this chapter is so short but can you please assist me in my writing by helping me plan the Capitol tributes._

 _I need 12 males and 10 females (including Katherine, Marilyn, Anne-Marie and Sophie who were called at the reaping)_

 _I need to know their strengths and weaknesses as well as their appearance. You can give me any other information you would like._

 _I would really appreciate your help, please PM any tribute ideas to me (if I get too many I will try and merge them together, but check on my profile as I will try and keep track there)._

 _Thanks :)_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this so far, hope you are enjoying. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Apologies for the long gap, I had to go away for a while. I still need Capitol tribute suggestions which would be EMENSELY appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

In front of us stood the training room where people like Katniss, Rue, Glimmer and Finick trained. I would feel slightly in aw of the room if I wasn't facing the same fate as those who were here before me.  
The walls were lined with a huge array of weapons, spears, knives. I was immediately drawn to the bow and arrow, admiring how Katniss had used it with such skill. At the far end of the room was a vertical bar about 3 meters high and other stations were scattered around. The camouflage table caught my eye to the right reminding me of when Katniss saved Peeta in their first games.

The rebels allowed us to split of to the stations of our choice but they stayed nearby never taking their eyes off us. Above us at the centre of the far wall, on the balcony, Paylor stood surrounded by other rebels and council members.  
I went first to the berries and food station, I knew that knowing what was edible was crucial as Foxface had discovered the hard way. After a few minutes I found that this wasn't really my strong point, I guess it comes from being served everything on a silver platter. Still, I worked hard at it for as long as I could take, trying to drill as many different edible plants into my head as possible. I knew that although skills for keeping myself alive were helpful; I would, at some point, have to kill someone.  
Feeling slightly uneasy, I walked over to the weapons area - rebel in tow - and scanned their vast array of them. I took the bow and arrows, taken by surprise at the heavy weight, and lugged them over to the shooting range. I looped the arrow sheath around my back and slowly raised the arrow. I felt a nervous bead of sweat trickle down the back of my neck as it became apparent to me how many people could be watching me. I raised the bow up to eye level and tried to pull the string back as far as possible. When I couldn't pull it back any further, I let it slip from my clammy fingers - grazing my cheek on the way past - and the arrow flew towards the target. I let my arms drop as I watched it fly, hitting the very edge of the target before clattering noisily to the floor. I felt embarrassment blossom on my cheeks as I drew another arrow, not wanting to give up straight away. I decided to practise till the arrows were gone, and I slowly got better, closer to the target, as my arms began to adjust themselves to the weight of the bow.

When the rebels signalled for us to leave, I found Marilyn by the exit and walked side by side with her.  
'Hey,' I whispered in an apttempt to comfort her with the normality of conversation, 'how did you go?'  
Marilyn turned her head and gave me a weak smile, 'Okay, I guess.'  
I wanted to continue talking to her but there was nothing to say. No way to comfort her with 'It's gonna be alright' or 'Everything's gonna be fine' because that would be lying, and there's no way to change what happened or what is going to. The best we can do is prepare ourselves, as best we can, for what's to come.

 **Katniss's POV**

Paylor had asked me to attend the first training session, as I had nothing to do I couldn't really refuse. So I found myself standing there watching the Capitol children desperately grasping for knowledge and skill in the little preparation time they had. Everywhere I looked reminded me of my games and made me feel uncomfortable. I watched Elizabeth mainly. She seemed so focused like threw some great strength the had managed to keep her head on straight, to make the best of the situation. I her choices made sense, like she was thinking about everything she would need to survive, not giving up on things that weren't her strengths. I found that I sort of admired her, she was only 14.  
I left the room as soon as the tributes did, feeling no desire to stick around. Paylor blocked my exit as I tried to leave, gently grabbing my right arm.  
'I would like you to host the interviews Katniss. I know this game isn't running in the exact same way but I want all the stages to be done so that the Capitol can feel our pain.'  
'O-Okay.' I said numbly just wanting to leave. I wanted to go back to district 12. See my children. Stay away from the games.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry it's a little short (I thought it had been too long since I last posted). Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Still need more tributes (look on my profile for more details). Sorry it took so long to get this chapter written. Reviews appreciated.**

 _2 weeks and later_

 **Katniss'** **POV**

I stood like a child's doll in the changing rooms as Effie flapped around me fussing about things that I never even thought about it. So used to this by now, all this 'beautifying' no-longer bothered me and I knew it made Effie happy so I just did as I was told and made the right noises in the right places.  
'Done' she said, stepping back to admire her handy work as she ushered me over to the mirror. Picking my eyes up off the floor I looked at my reflection. I must say, Effie does have a gift for beautifying things. My face had a slight sparkle, a natural looking lip gloss applied to my lips and my eyes were brought out by a grey ombre eye shadow. I then lowered my gaze to take in the dress loosely clinging to body, not too tight but flattering, also a smoky grey.  
'Cinna would be impressed.' I praised Effie, keeping my face straight and giving myself another once over.  
'Hm' Effie replied. She wasn't a massive fan of all these dull colours, but sticking to the mockingjay style she had to make do.  
'Katniss?' Paylor said sticking her head around the door, 'your needed on the stage.'  
'Good luck' Effie whispered squeezing my hand before I followed Paylor out into the long corridor.  
'You basically need to do the same as Flickerman, but tone down the cheeriness a little. His hair used to give me a headache.' Paylor explained throwing a small smile over her shoulder, 'Peeta will be there too, but I would like you to try and take the lead. I still don't think he can handle things quite as he did before.'  
I nodded in response, although Paylor wouldn't be able to see, she wouldn't expect any other response.  
'Ready?' Paylor said pushing open the door in front of her leading out to the stage where bright lights, Peeta and a swilve chair were waiting.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

There was a strange tension in the air as the clothes were handed out for the interviews. It wasn't the real thing, but everyone knew that this meant the games where closer than ever. Returning to the same changing floors as before we carried out our new familiar routine, the only variant the clothing we were now wearing. When we emerged, we were again dressed almost identically. I also noticed that the clothes bore some resemblance to the clothes the districts wore to their reaping. The boys wore thin cotton trousers with off white shirts tucked loosely into the waistbands encircled by belts; whilst the girls wore collared baggy dresses in dull pastel colours with the occasional pattern cropping up. Although these outfits weren't as identical as the other outfits we had been given the variations were still very minor.  
Once all 24 of us were changed, we were herded like sheep down a long corridor leading to the interviewing stage, before being lined up in front of a door where we stood awaiting our turn.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry it is a little short, I will try and keep up with posting in future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, thanks for reading so far. Also if you like reading Divergent fanfics have a look at my friend's it is complete and really good, they're Barnsey14 and the story is called surviving (what happened if there was an alternate ending in Allegiant). Disclaimer, I do not own The Hunger Games. Here's chapter 6 :)**

 **Katniss' POV**

I was now sat in the swivel chair after the 14th tribute had left the stage, clinging to Peeta's hand trying to keep all emotions suppressed and my occasional jitters to a minimum. Although I was not enjoying this experience, after I had rattled of a few interviews I got into flow keeping all the interviews to the same sort of path, sticking to the few suggested questions I was given by Paylor.

'Thank you.' I dismissed as Jason turned and left the stage his blonde hair shimmering ever so slightly in the bright lights. Just before he fully disappeared from sight, Elizabeth slipped through the door, side stepping Jason, and heading hesitantly towards the swivel chair. It came as no surprise to me that Elizabeth was placed last, to create a lasting image for any ex-Capitol citizens - no one can escape the games.

 **Elizabeths POV**

I timidly approached the empty seat beside Katniss staring at my feet, feeling my skirt brush softly against my knees as I took each step. I could feel eyes boring holes into every part of my body as people stared me down increasing my nerves. I only looked up at the last minute, seeing the remnants of a sympathetic smile fade from Katniss' glossy lips.  
Taking a deep breath I let myself sink into the hard chair, looking at Katniss but not making eyecontact.  
'Your name?' Katniss began almost robotically.  
'Elizabeth...Snow' I said the last word hesitantly dropping my gaze as my voice began to shake. I knew how much everyone in the room hated my Grandfather and it made me scared admitting out loud that I belonged to him and his bloodline.  
'So you scored a 5 in your training, what do you think of that?' Katniss continued trying to drain all emotion from her voice, giving a slightly bored effect.  
'Well...umm..' I began.

It felt so good to be back in that corridor with no bright lights but instead a slight cooling breeze. I offered Marilyn a small smile before heading back to the sleeping room but she just stared ahead blankly as if I wasn't there. Maybe she was already accepting that when it came to the games, we couldn't stay friends.  
An hour later our sleeping quarters were silent, door locked, rebels gone but despite the peacefulness sleep eluded me. I wanted to get up and walk the halls like I did when I couldn't sleep back at home, but here there wasn't anywhere to wander. After about another hour of sleeplessness I gave in, throwing back the covers and swinging my legs down onto the cold wooden floor. I then began pacing down the aisle between the two sets of beds trying to be quite and not wake the others. But the floor was incredibly creaky and I soon found myself leaping and sidestepping avoiding all the creaking boards, soon turning it into a game. This felt so good to play again and the games looming over my head _almost_ began to fade.  
After doing this a few times I ended up back at my bed, but instead I slid down the wall and sat beside my bed with my knees tucked into my chest.

I woke up the following morning with my head against the metal frame of my bed and a sore back. The rebels were scanning the aisles making sure everyone was awake, giving the a hard shove if they weren't. Shaking the grogginess from my head I climbed up onto my bed - as everyone else was now sitting up - waiting for the next instruction.  
We were taking to a long corridor somewhere in the training centre which had a total of 24 doors lining the sides. The rebels assigned us one each before urging us in and locking the doors behind us. As I turned into the room, I spotted a long mirror covering one corner and the a desk and two chairs in the other. To my surprise in one of those chairs sat Katniss. She was now simply dressed in a flowy sky blue top and slim fitting grey trousers.  
'Hello' she greeted as I turned to look at her.  
'Hello' I smiled timidly feeling a little awkward.  
'The tribute of this year haven't had any mentors. But, you have been allowed them for this one day, seeing as the games are tomorrow.'

 **Katniss' POV**

The slightly shocked look on her face was slightly startling, as if she had forgotten entirely about the games. I signalled for her to sit across from me. I hadn't initially wanted to mentor anyone but Paylor allowed me first choice and I felt compelled to choose Elizabeth. I felt like anyone else would hold a grudge for her blood and not give her the proper mentoring that they each deserved.  
'First tip, as Haymitch said to me, don't run for the Cornicopia. If you don't want to die in whatever bloodbath there may be turn and run in the opposite direction to it. But if there's something nearby, grab it if you think it will be useful.' Elizabeth was watching me a serious expression on her face as she absorbed what I was telling her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. The games will be starting very soon. Any ideas you have or mistakes I've made please PM. Thanks for reviews. Chapter 7 will be here soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

After walking out into the corridor, leaving Katniss in the small room, my head was buzzing with everything Katniss had told me. I was incredibly grateful for all of the knowledge she had imparted to me. But there was still one decision I could find no way to conclude. Do I form an alliance? If so, who with?  
Marilyn immediately sprung to mind as I mulled this over, but as Katniss pointed out, eventually all alliances had to come to an end: either turning on each other or leaving them to fend for themselves, alone. I ran through a few tributes I my head and concluded that I definitely wouldn't even consider making an alliance with Maia, she truly terrified me and go a 9 in the training. After running through all of them I realised Marilyn would be the only person I would team up with, but would I be able to handle it when we would have to part ways?  
I decided to leave this choice up to either the games or Marilyn slightly easing the confusion in my head. That evening at dinner everyone seemed incredibly distant and intent on filling themselves before the arena, making the most of food while it lasted. I personally couldn't find much of an appetite but I found myself shovelling down the, unidentifiable, meat trying to ignore any protests. Once back in the room there were no quiet murmurings of conversion as there usually was, just desperate attempts to crawl into a last safe sleep. As I squeezed my eyes tight shut a single thought struck me and lingered all to long: _I may never sleep in a bed again. I could die in less than 24 hours..._

 ** _Katniss' POV_**

Peeta had already been asleep for hours, whilst I still lay awake saying at the intricate ceiling; just as I had tonight for the last 2 years. The games still hung over me as they did the night before my first, sleep completely eluding me. Giving up I climbed out of bed and padded into the small kitchen reaching into one of the cupboards for a porcelain mug and a tea bag before setting to kettle to boil. As I waited for the water to heat, I rested my hip against the counter top and stared out the large double glazed window, where you could see the training centre rising up in the distance. I could just make out the open roof where I used to stand looking out at the city waiting for the sun to come up. Just then the kettle squealed jolting me out of my thoughts. I immediately leaped over to it in fear of waking Peeta, but he had already emerged in the doorway.  
'Taken to tea at midnight? I hear it always tastes better then.' He smiles fishing another mug out of the cupboard. I smiled back weakly before serving up the tea and adding milk to Peeta's cup. 'Are you okay?' He asked resting a rough hand on my shoulder.  
'I guess I'm better than before.' I said weakly, 'I don't have to worry about us this time.'  
'Still can't sleep though? I get it.' Peeta comforted.  
'I think I may be worrying for Elizabeth.' I began realising this for the first time as the words spilled from my lips. Peeta gave me a quizzical look before nodding for me to continue, 'I think I'm worried that their going to try and kill Elizabeth off...because her blood, her relations to Snow.'  
'Well.' Peeta began thoughtfully, 'I would hope that we have the humanity in us to not fix the games. To not sink to the level Snow took with you.' I felt good to have admitted this to Peeta and to myself even. Warmed by my tea I felt my eyes drag a little and rested my head against Peeta's chest before slipping back under my covers.

 **A/N: Sorry, this was a bit of a filler chapter, the games will be starting next chapter I think. Hope you liked this chapter anyway. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
